looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joshuakrasinski
Quality control Your pages do not utilize proper capitalization or punctuation. For example: Lola bunny: attorney at law. Page was later moved to [[Lola Bunny: Attorney at Law]--Krazy Rabbit] It's entirely in lowercase, and no punctuation (commas, periods) is used at all, so all sentences just run together. As a content moderator, I would like some quality control on this wiki to keep it from looking amateur, so may I please ask that you proofread your pages before posting them to the wiki in the future? Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 04:37, January 22, 2018 (UTC) okay sorry about that Joshuakrasinski (talk) 16:55, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :You have been notified to check and fix your grammar and spelling and you still haven't as seen on your edit to User:KKDisney's talk page. For your mainspace edits for fanon content, while you did correct the punctuation and capitalization for existing content, you went ahead and added new content without regard to spelling and punctuation. Please fix this and take this message into regards for future edits. :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:02, January 22, 2018 (UTC) :Also, your edit right here has no spaces between the name of the episode and the description so it looks like a giant blob. Please fix this. :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:31, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Message from Orange Mo You are doing it again like you did here. Either shape up or ship out. :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:38, January 23, 2018 (UTC) I see it once again. You have been previously reminded that grammar and quality control are vital and important to keep a professional wiki environment and you are not helping. I suggest you read the policies on the "COMMUNITY" section of the wiki navigation or some sanctions may be in place. :) Orange Mo (talk) 22:15, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :Please keep conversations on your talk page. :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:27, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :I'm going to warn you one last time. I like how you are correcting your mistakes when we tell you to, but then, when you add something new, you fail to consider what me and User:Krazy Rabbit just told you about quality control and grammar. Be thankful and lucky we are giving you all these chances because Wikipedia definitely would not tolerate this and other wikis may not either, period. :) Orange Mo (talk) 04:29, January 29, 2018 (UTC) :i don't see what i did wrong so you just leave me alone and if you ask me your are spamming meJoshuakrasinski (talk) 16:34, January 29, 2018 (UTC) ::"i don't see what i did wrong so you just leave me alone and if you ask me your are spamming me" First of all, the word "I" needs to be capitalized. Second of all, you didn't end your sentence with a period. Once again, your pages consist of little to no attention to grammar, spelling, and capitalization. I understand you have disabilities, but we cannot be expected to look after you. There are some free grammar and spelling resources online. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 17:42, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Yes, I ask that you follow them online. Like I said before, my cousin has disabilities too, but he is a straight-A student and loves English. I'm not saying you have to be him, but definitely take grammar and punctuation english rules in the future. :) Orange Mo (talk) 22:11, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Okay I will.Joshuakrasinski (talk) 22:18, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Please read the policies! Please use this 24 hour ban to read the policies and look at grammar rules such as capitalization, spelling, and punctuation. I have warned you too many times. I know you have a disability, so the punishment is mild. :) Orange Mo (talk) 01:33, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ban hey if any one of the anvil heads is on can you please undo the ban i promise to use capital letters this timeJoshuakrasinski (talk) 00:46, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :See, that's the problem: in this message you just sent, you're still not properly capitalizing your sentences. Every letter is lowercase. I'll let Orange Mo decide whether to unblock you or shorten your ban, but I personally won't lift or reduce it because your promises to use proper grammar, spelling, and capitalization have been broken time and time again. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 07:55, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Okay is this better?Joshuakrasinski (talk) 17:32, March 11, 2018 (UTC) :Properly capitalized. That's better. I'll still let Orange Mo decide whether to unban you or not. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 19:18, March 11, 2018 (UTC) : :Thanks Krazy Rabbit I owe you big timeJoshuakrasinski (talk) 23:27, March 11, 2018 (UTC) ::You have to learn the hard way so the ban will still be in place. If you don't want to be banned anymore, cease this practice. :) Orange Mo (talk) 02:22, March 12, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Sir yes sir.Joshuakrasinski (talk) 02:35, March 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Anybody still on?Joshuakrasinski (talk) 20:44, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Banned for 1 week Where the toons are now? I don't reeally do fan fics, but that seems interesting actually it was based off of the adult webtoon of the same name also you should sign your name so i know who you areJoshuakrasinski (talk) 14:12, March 22, 2018 (UTC) you still there d-man?Joshuakrasinski (talk) 21:34, March 22, 2018 (UTC) Banned Please don't remove messages from your talk page, especially warnings. Your talk page access has been revoked for two weeks. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 04:25, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Unban + grammar rules Your ban should expire later today. If you plan to contribute here again, please follow these grammar rules: *'The first word of each sentence needs to be capitalized.' *'Proper nouns need to be capitalized.' Proper nouns include characters, real people, cities, brands, and companies. Every noun in the name of a series needs to be capitalized. For example, The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries. "Sylvester" and "Tweety" are proper nouns, as they are names of characters. "Mysteries" needs to be capitalized as it is a noun. *'Sentences need to end with punctuation.' This can be a period, a question mark, or an exclamation point. There's plenty more, but you can always Google for more grammar/spelling resources; there should be plenty available online. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 23:16, April 6, 2018 (UTC) :yes sirJoshuakrasinski (talk) 15:01, April 7, 2018 (UTC) ::You're not ending several of your sentences with proper punctuation, mainly on the Where are the Toons Now article. Please end sentences with punctuation, such as a period, a question mark, or an exclamation point. Krazy Rabbit (talk| ) 16:11, April 11, 2018 (UTC) okayJoshuakrasinski (talk) 16:13, April 11, 2018 (UTC) Final Warning You are continuing to ignore quality control again. One more time and I will ban you again. I have warned you over ten times. :) Orange Mo (talk) 23:01, May 12, 2018 (UTC) okayJoshuakrasinski (talk) 13:12, May 13, 2018 (UTC) You forgot to sign your comment. :) Orange Mo (talk) 05:57, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Anvil dropped You have been anvil dropped for two weeks. I warned you six months ago to check your work for quality control before you submit. :) Orange Mo (talk) 19:58, November 14, 2018 (UTC)